Sticky Situation
'''Sticky Situation '''is the 38th (or 36th) episode in season 2 of Monster Buster Club. Plot Gluten is now allowed to be set free by the galactic authorities, and returns to Earth to try to find Rhapsodians. Meanwhile, in Mr. Fusster's class, Wendy and Cathy are paired on a project together, and Wendy doesn't bring in some of the ingredients stating, "My dress would probably get stained" so Cathy substitutes the ingredient with her saliva, which causes a chemical eruption. Wendy gets weird spots on her face later, and when The MBC Members find out Gluten has returned to earth, they think that he's after Cathy, and Cathy says she'll be bait so that they can vacuvate him and keep him under control. Cathy then finds that her powers have vanished, and Gluten calls her an 'earthling' he doesn't want. Hugo examines Cathy and tells her that Rhapsodian saliva can be toxic, and he says he'll try to find an antidote, but in the meantime, Cathy will have to be a normal earthling in the meantime. The MBC Members head back to school to look for a Rhapsodian and an antidote for Cathy. Danny and Sam find out that Wendy has Cathy's powers, and Cathy and Chris manage to find out that Cathy's powers have transferred over to whoever was standing closest to Cathy, which was Wendy. Sam and Danny try to calm her down, but she eats chocolate cake, which normally makes Cathy go hyper, and the same effect is happening to Wendy. They then try to stop Wendy before Gluten finds her, but Wendy disappears because Gluten captures her. The MBC Members split up to look for Wendy and any clues as to where she is. Danny and Cathy find Wendy's designer backpack, and get a call from Chris and Sam telling them to go to the gym. Hugo finds an antidote to Cathy's power-loss, telling her that she'll need to get close to Wendy again to get her powers back. Cathy goes to find Wendy, and Hugo says that he'll try to bring Gluten by doing the Rhapsodian funny dance. Gluten comes and jams all the doors shut, which lock Chris, Danny and Sam out, but they find vents to get in through. Meanwhile, Cathy finds Wendy and frees her, but Wendy starts to have Cathy's powers getting out of control. Meanwhile, Gluten tries to attack Hugo, but he has very strong powers, so he isn't easily hurt. Cathy manages to stop Wendy, and gets her powers back. She goes and helps Hugo defeat Gluten, who gets canned. We then see Cathy and Wendy retry their experiment with the proper chemical, and the material changes color. Cathy then pranks Wendy by using Rhapsodian Color Markers to make her think she's gone mad again. Trivia *Rhapsodian Dictionary (Or Slang) From This Episode: "Skeewa" means the state for being alright. *We learn that Rhapsodian saliva like Cathy's is toxic to Earth-bound elements. It transfers Rhapsodian superpowers to a human who is infected. *Aside from the saliva, Cathy breathes fire from her mouth when she eats chocolate cake. *Crugnics - it refers as a currency in Gluten's home planet or in the galaxy. *The sticky alien from the episode "The Trouble With Troublemaking" is officially named Gluten. Goofs *How did Cathy climbed up to the school's air vent without using any ladder? *There's no chemical named Hyperion sulfate. *There's a triangle symbol PlayStation controller on Gluten's watch. *The MBC aren't burned after they're attacked by Wendy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes